


take a smorch except it's tamtilda

by vwoosh



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, ellsworld - Fandom
Genre: F/F, rated t for language and a few saucy implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vwoosh/pseuds/vwoosh
Summary: hey what were tamara and matilda up to the same night ell and tori made out





	take a smorch except it's tamtilda

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot every time i said just like old times  
> take another everytime this SUCKS and is painful to look at

“... And I just hate her! She thinks she can just come back into our lives after years of complete silence and take my room!!!” Tamara ranted to Matilda.

“But you’re not _in_ your room. You're in mine and Tori decided to sleep in Ell’s room…”

“So!!!! I’m still mad!’” Tamara quickly replied.

 

Tamara turned herself over on the bed, facing the wall. Matilda sighed, then wrapped her arms around Tamara’s waist, pressing her head to her friend's neck, “C’mon Tammy, you can't be mad at her forever.”

Tamara scrunched her shoulders up. “Yes I can and have been mad at her for years.”

Matilda pressed Tamara closer to her. “You don't have to forgive her immediately, but you could at least try…”

Matilda pressed her lips to Tamara’s neck,

“If you won’t do it for me, do it for Ell, she’s been all over her, she clearly wants to start where she and Tori left off and I’m sure Tori would like that too… It's adorable, really.” Matilda giggled.

Tamara sighed and turned her body to lie flat on her back.

Tamara sighed, “I guess it is amusing to witness their puppy love, guess it really is…” Tamara clenched her teeth “Just like old times…”

“Mmmm, yeah, like old times.” Matilda said as she buried her face into Tamara’s neck.

“That always was your favorite place to kiss, isn't it?”

“The faces and noises you make are probably the only thing I love more than myself… Maybe!” Matilda replied, gently placing her lips on Tamara’s neck.

Tamara pressed herself into Matilda’s touch, enjoying herself.

 

“Tamara?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you!”

Matilda got on top of Tamara, kissing her everywhere, causing them both to start laughing.

“Haha, ah, I love you too ‘Tilda.” Tamara breathed out, pressing her lips to Matilda.

Matilda pressed in, letting out a hum.

Matilda lied back down to Tamara, one of her best friends, but her only lover. She wrapped her arms around Tamara, kissing her cheek, going back down to her neck, all the while Tamara enjoyed the treatment.

 

“So Tam, will you try to get along with Tori?” Matilda asked.

“Ah, I don't know, maybe if you… y’know” Tamara grinned.

“Tamara!” Matilda gasped.

“I’m kidding, i’ll give it a chance, for you and Ell, but i’d still like to…” Tamara placed a hand on Matilda’s hip, “... You know…”

Matilda kissed Tamara’s lips, pulling her closer.

“We’ll go get your precious bass fixed tomorrow, I promise.” Matilda said, breathlessly.

“Aw that's even better than sex!” Tamara quickly kissed Matilda, then cuddled up to her chest, smiling.

Matilda wrapped her arms around Tamara.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

\--

 

It was… the morning..ish, they’d all gathered at the kitchen to eat breakfast.

“So Tori, how did you sleep last night?” Matilda asked

“Oh it was marvelous! It felt like being a little teenager falling asleep with Ell. Although when I fell asleep I had quite an odd dream, it sounded like a lost moaning soul or something. It was hard to sleep at first.”

Matilda’s eyes widened, “Oh is that so…?”

“Yeah, but Ell comforted me, helped me go back to sleep” Tori looked to Ell, giving her a warm smile, “And also, you two were having loud sex.”

Tamara spit out her orange juice right into Tori’s face, laughing hysterically.

Matilda’s face turned red, “You heard us?!”

Tori wiped the juice off her face, giving Tamara a death stare, “Ugh, no! It was a joke.. Wait, what?”

Tamara gasped for breath, “OHHH MY GOD! This is hilarious! And what were _YOU_ doing at the dead hours at night Tori?!”

Tori slammed her hands on the table, “Shut up Tamara!”

 

Ell sighed as her friends started arguing back and forth about screwing around.

It really was,

**Just Like Old Times.**

**Author's Note:**

> Looks Bad Todd


End file.
